Encaixe Perfeito
by Luma e Yasmin
Summary: Vamos adentrar na mente e no âmago do casal agora denominado oficialmente: Senhor e a Senhora Potter, em sua noite de núpcias.


**Título: **_Encaixe Perfeito_

**Desafiada da vez: **_Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)_

**Desafiante: **_Luma (Black)_

**Desafio / proposta da Luma: **Noite de núpcias. Cena completa, com café da manhã. Ponto de vista da Herms durante a noite. Pensamentos do Harry pela manhã. O lugar, o modo e o sentimento deles; vou deixar por conta da sua imaginação.

**Sinopse: **Vamos adentrar a mente e o âmago do casal agora denominado oficialmente: Senhor e a Senhora Potter, em sua noite de núpcias.

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Livro 1

**Status: **Completa

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Shortfic. Em _itálico _são os pensamentos, quando não estão descrevendo ações. São uma espécie de Flash-back.

--

**I Proposta**

**Encaixe Perfeito **

--

"O que sentimos é normal, perfeitamente natural, perfeitamente normal".

(American Pie)

--

"Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração, o teu sorriso é chama da minha paixão".

(Sem ar – D'Black)

_**Em algum lugar de Mônaco, sob o **__fidelius_

Não havia música.

Mas isto não o impediu de me tomar em seus braços. Ele me ofereceu um singelo beijo em minhas mãos a princípio. Só então enlaçou minha cintura com uma das mãos; sua outra ainda segurava precária e distraidamente a taça de champanhe quase vazia, ao longo de seu corpo.

Em minha própria mão encontrava-se outra taça, em igual estado à de Harry... Mas eu não me impedi de deslizar meu braço para o pescoço dele, tendo minha mão ocupada às suas costas. Meu rosto descansou em seu peito, minha outra mão apenas tocando seu ombro e ele me guiou naqueles passos simples e doces, sob uma melodia nunca ouvida, apenas conhecida por nós, pois ela fora criada no encontro de nossos corações.

A mão dele deslizou ascendente em meu corpo, encontrando minha; esta que se encontrava postada em seu ombro. Segurando-a, ele me girou e me trouxe novamente para si e eu ri gostosamente sob o olhar insinuante que me lançava.

Seu rosto, ele apoiou em meu ombro e me abraçou fazendo desaparecer a distância entre nós, um sorriso tolo sulca meus lábios.

_Nós éramos assim. Totalmente óbvios em nosso amor; fracamente cientes de sua imensidão, desnecessariamente demonstrativos, ligeiramente possessivos, fortuitamente melhores amigos, demasiadamente __**zelosos**__, pateticamente orgulhosos, deliberadamente cúmplices... Inseparáveis. _

_Perfeitamente um. Completo. Mágico. Único._

"_Majestosamente só meu_", sob o pensamento - para além do 'possessivo' - apenas tenho ganas de gritar em regozijo.

_Encontramo-nos a sós e não posso pensar em algo que se enquadre melhor que:__** por fim.**_

_A recepção e a festa pareciam ter durado uma eternidade. Mas agora que eu estava novamente sozinha sob o afago de Harry, eu podia ver o tempo escapar muito fácil; rapidamente. Apesar disto, a felicidade que me atinge todo tempo que estou ao lado dele nunca me deixa. Porque estou com ele, isso é óbvio. Porque sou dele. Por ser ele quem está comigo..._

_**Em núpcias. **_

_Sou a senhora Potter. Agora e para sempre; seja quanto for démodé esta frase em si._

_Essa noite é a primeira de nossa lua de mel._

Um pequeno beijo em meu pescoço, um sussurro apagado sobre minha pele. E a sensação de estar caindo... até sentir a mão de Harry, que não saiu de minha cintura, me apertar contra o seu corpo, como para me lembrar que ainda estava aqui. Eu não precisava...

_Praticamente tudo em meu mundo gira ao seu redor. Minhas memórias, as fotografias, os pensamentos que eu não posso controlar, também os que consigo. Meu futuro; diria "meu destino", se eu acreditasse em um. _

_Às vezes acho que vou sufocar por culpa desta minha __**obsessão**__: Harry Potter. _

_Eu o amo tão incondicionalmente... que é exasperante. Não é como se me anulasse ou vivesse ao seu dispor, só é... avassalador demais o que eu sinto. _

As taças saíram de nossas mãos bem a tempo de Harry segurar meu rosto. Alguma espécie de magia sem varinha fora evocada por _meu marido_ – outro sorriso tolo de minha parte surge. "_Isso não soa bem?!_" se repete e repete no fundo de minha mente, de maneira alegre – então elas não chegaram a cair no chão, flutuaram até a mesa de cabeceira e lá pousavam suavemente.

Harry afagou minha face com seus lábios – beijando carinhosamente todo o meu rosto como se tivesse uma eternidade para fazê-lo. Para só então alcançar minha boca e me tomar por inteira... Como se eu, de alguma maneira, pudesse saciá-lo, como se fosse vital aquele nosso contato; como se eu fosse _tudo _oque ele queria. A sensação é entorpecente.

Em resposta, eu o abracei com força. Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, incerta quando a capacidade de minhas pernas sustentarem-me, apesar de estar ciente que Harry nunca me deixaria cair.

_Doce, forte, quente, exigente, insaciável, arrepiante..._ Não, eu não queria deixá-lo se afastar.

Acho que o estou sufocando... Ainda não tenho a disposição de soltá-lo, entretanto.

Harry riu quebrando o beijo. - Meu amor, eu preciso de ar - o fitei quase culpada, mordendo o lábio inferior; afrouxando só um pouco o abraço. – _Hermione_ – fechei os olhos quando meu nome atingiu a porção de pele sensível de meu ombro; ri suavemente quando ele capturou minha cintura e me aferrou a seu corpo. – _Minha garotinha_ – sussurrava ainda em minha pele. Um beijo curto, outro arrepio de minha parte e o desejo que a noite dure a eternidade que os lábios dele me prometem...

De maneira descendente, tocou meu pescoço, acariciou meus ombros e costas. Em toques suaves e curiosos, foi como se estivesse fazendo pela primeira vez. A despeitode não o ser, isso me agradava. O sorriso dele, que vez ou outra eu alcançava ver, era meio torto e seus olhos cor de esmeralda brincavam com meu corpo; Seduziam, excitavam, devoravam, prenunciavam. Era a sensação mais erótica que eu já havia experimentado... Visto que eu sabia como ele o faria apenas por seus olhos, mas não quando. E isto me deixava em expectativa.

Desta vez sou eu quem procurava seus lábios, estava frustrada e o arzinho arrogante que ele esboçou com um sorriso pequeno me faz perceber que Harry esperava isto. Bem, estou muito _ansiosa_ pra lhe dar uma lição ao momento...

_Voluntariosa, insensata e entregue._

Ele me ergueu e eu, prontamente, envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas, meus braços ainda ao redor de seu pescoço. Sem libertar, contudo, seus lábios; devo dizer, Harry não estava se importando o mais mínimo. Ao pensamento, mordisco seu lábio, sorrindo.

Estávamos na cama antes que eu pudesse me dar conta. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse ponderar ou protestar. _Não que eu o fosse.._.

A tradução em palavras para a sensação que me assaltava enquanto sentia a pele dele roçando a minha não deveria ser outra que "Nirvana". Não podia – ou _queria _– evitar que estremecimentos de felicidade e excitação tomassem o controle das minhas terminações nervosas...

E desta vez, ahh, desta vez – e por Merlim, eu sei que em todas as horas a partir desta noite – eu serei a senhora Potter. A _mulher_ de meu melhor amigo em todo mundo. Do homem que eu amo. Do Harry. Apenas dele.

* * *

"Eu me rendo, eu me entrego. Fico preso em tem sorriso em teu olhar sincero"

(Crime – Pimentas do Reino)

--

"Em lençóis brancos, você dorme. E eu em meu canto, te admiro"

(Jair Oliveira – Bom dia, Anjo)

Não pude dormir um instante sequer e agora o sol surge preguiçosamente, ainda pálido; acho que está zombando da minha noite mal-dormida...

Mas ele não entende. Nunca vai entender. Sou eu quem está rindo dele, acho que a frase certa é "para ele". Eu devo ter um sorriso tolo marcando meus lábios, provavelmente adquiri uma marca de riso que nunca sairá de minha face. Não faz diferença, ele será como um troféu de exibição pra mim; é até mesmo mais eficaz que a placa que eu pensava fazer para pôr em meu pescoço, com um dizer e uma carinha sorridente: "Vejam, seus idiotas, eu sou feliz agora. Para sempre. E por causa _dela_".

Bem, deixe-me explicar... Não, a placa não é para todos. Mas, falando francamente, eu sempre tive uma vida miserável. Havia pessoas – muitas – torcendo para que eu me quebrasse em cada caminho que escolhi. Por anos fui humilhado, ridicularizado, odiado e nem ao menos sabia o por quê. Cheguei a achar que não agüentaria, e eu chorava de raiva por ser tão fraco. Eu odiava minha vida, as pessoas a minha volta e a mim mesmo.

Então ela surgiu. Ar solene e altivo. Irritante, intrometida, a srta. Intragável. De inteligência anormal. Anti-social. Cabelos lanzudos. Estava a perguntar por um sapo...

Pose alto-confiante – como se, a todo o momento, entrasse sem ser convidada em cabines alheias – simplesmente não se deixava passar em branco. Às vezes, eu acreditava que ela precisava de atenção. Chamar atenção para si. Estava enganado, ela precisava de companhia.

A primeira vista só enxerguei defeitos. Fico envergonhado de lembrar que nem me esforcei para não o fazer. Mas apesar disso, ela não me deixava... Então Ron a feriu, foi a primeira vez que me senti um monstro. Assim como foi a primeira vez que me preocupei de verdade com alguém.

_Salvei sua vida_, bem, é o que ela sempre diz. Agora, eu discordo. Naquele momento nossas vidas se entrelaçaram e, _eu sei_, foi naquele instante que meu destino – Hermione não acredita nisso; ela sempre zomba de mim quando comento sobre "destino" e me faz sorrir com uma imitação excessivamente mal-feita da Sibila, acho que faz de propósito. Afinal, ela é perfeita em tudo que se propõe... Bem, exceto em quadribol e xadrez bruxo. – foi decidido.

E foi por ela.

Hermione passou despercebida por todas as barreiras que criei. Controlou minha cabeça com todos aqueles conselhos; em pouco tempo, eu já a ouvia em minha mente, como uma espécie de consciência que me dizia o que era correto, apesar de, na maioria das vezes, eu seguir o caminho contrário. Ela se apossou da minha vida e quando me dei conta... Minha garotinha já estava devidamente instalada e me tratava como um hóspede sempre bem-vindo. Essa é Hermione, ela tem necessidade de ter o controle de tudo.

Apesar de eu dificilmente ter sido um ótimo amigo, lá estava ela, sendo ótima amiga por nós dois. E nunca dizia nada ou se queixava. Hermione... Ela nunca desistiu de mim e, por mais exasperante e impertinente que possa parecer (ela o é em cada célula de seu corpo suave, e acho que a amo ainda mais por ser assim, tão _ela_), me proibiu de desistir também.

Ela me ergueu quando cai e por incontáveis vezes me "carregou" quando estive perdido, cansado ou _estúpido_ demais para fazê-lo. E, por Merlim, eu fui_ tão_ estúpido.

É claro, ninguém mais precisa saber. Muito menos aqueles que preferiam que eu houvesse morrido ao primeiro feitiço de Voldemort. Bom, deve ser uma pena para eles constatar que ainda vivo e que não pretendo morrer tão cedo, obrigado. Sobrevivi por ela. Eu _pertenço_ a ela, como ela me pertence... Não como no sentido de posse. É a sensação de ser uma parte dela quando a olho, ou a toco, ou a beijo...

_Não posso deixar de sorrir observando-a dormir. _

E é por isso que passei a noite em claro, eu queria vê-la dormir e acordar em meus braços na nossa primeira noite oficial como Senhor e Senhora Potter. Pode soar piegas ou açucarado demais e não me preocupa mais o mínimo. Porque está é minha vida e _minha_ senhora Potter. Esta que dorme enlaçada ao meu corpo, gloriosamente nua; sua pele em contato total com a minha.

_Minha esposa, minha confidente, minha amante e melhor amiga._

Está se movendo e ri baixinho com o rosto movendo de um lado a outro em meu peito, - posso imaginá-la ainda de olhos fechados - ao reparar minha excitação.

-_Harry_ - ela me chama roucamente, beijando-me o pescoço.

-Hm? – é tudo que consigo responder, abraçando-a delicadamente.

-_Estou faminta, meu amor._

-_Ah, eu também_ – contraponho num murmúrio sufocado. Ela ri novamente, erguendo o rosto para me fitar, suas mãos ao encontro do meu pescoço, suas pernas buscando um caminho entre as minhas. – Hermione!

-Querido? – ela me sorria de maneira jovial, deslizando uma das pernas sobre a minha. – O que foi? O que quer?

Estreitei os olhos e o sorriso dela se alargou enquanto me dispensava caricias na nuca. Então eu sorri e a girei de modo a prendê-la entre meu corpo e a cama – _Acho que o café terá de esperar_ – sussurrei em seus lábios.

_Certa vez, lembro-me de ter perguntado muito intrigado e atordoado ao meu coração: "Como Hermione foi parar aí??" Ele sorriu com condescendência - apesar de estar machucado e eu de senti-lo com dor – e, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, respondeu: "Ela sempre esteve aqui, Harry. Só você ainda não havia notado"._

--

Eu a proibi de entrar na cozinha, mas lá estava ela. Na porta, ainda que não a ultrapassasse. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encostada à porta, um roupão de seda devidamente _entreaberto_. Ela sabia que eu adorava observá-la, e daquele modo, dava um show à parte. Os cabelos ondulavam sobre o roupão suavemente, uma das pernas a mostra, assim como o vale entre os seios. E me devorava com o olhar...

Só estava de cueca boxer, um avental branco e espátulas nas mãos. Mas sob o olhar dela, me senti nu, ou, um prato muito saboroso.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

E ela sorriu de maneira culpada. – O quarto estava muito frio e solidário – disse fazendo beicinho. – Além disso – adentrou no aposento assim que viu a permissão em meus olhos. - Esse cheiro está me deixando embriagada, amor – acrescentou já abrindo toda e cada tampa de panela que estavam no fogo, depois de surrupiar uma fatia de bacon do prato que eu preparava. Ela sempre fazia isso, eu fingia não ver, Hermione sabia, mas também fingia que eu não sabia que ela sabia disto...

Era adorável vê-la se deleitar com algo que preparei daquela maneira, do prato mais simples ao mais elaborado.

_Ela me dá momentos simples e faz eles se tornarem especiais. Só por mim._

_Com um sorriso, com um gesto. Com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate tão perspicazes._

_Ela chora e sorri ao mesmo tempo, cobrindo-me de beijos e jogando-se em meus braços com desespero._

_Cheia de impulsividade. Não costumeira, mas sempre bem-vinda._

--

Herms se sentou em meu colo quando a mesa estava posta. Ela se ocupou com uma fruta enquanto eu provava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Logo trocamos, dando um ao outro um pedaço. A mão dela ao encontro de minha boca, a minha da dela.

_Sorrindo, brincando, amando._

E é tão fácil com ela. Falar, ou apenas ficar em silêncio abraçando-a.

_Fitá-la nos olhos me revela seu cerne e ela faz o mesmo comigo. Ora delicadamente, ora com brusquidão - como se arrancasse o mau pela raiz._

_Ela diz "te amo" com um olhar, com um beijo, sorriso. E quando acha que não é suficiente, fala em voz alta. _

_Quando estou pensativo demais, às vezes ela apenas põe a cabeça em meus ombros e entrelaça minhas mãos às suas, em outras... Ela me força a me abrir – sabe quando eu preciso, mas não quero o fazer. - e ela me fita em frustração quando ainda assim em fico em silêncio. Então suspira e me abraça. Forte._

Conversamos sobre tudo e nada, trocamos beijos de vários sabores. E essa calma e felicidade simples me deixam revigorado. Hermione tem o dom de me acalmar, de me incendiar, me exasperar, me confundir e me enlouquecer assim como o dom de me fazer amá-la mesmo assim...

"_Às vezes, tudo isso nem parece real de tão perfeito" eu disse uma vez, e ela me fitou com um sorrisinho de lado, aqueles que ela usa quando está disposta a quebrar algumas regras... e, sem mais, me beliscou o traseiro, "Só pra ter certeza que é real" contrapôs 'inocentemente'. _

_E é bem real. A realidade é o tamanho do meu amor._

_Imensurável._

Fim


End file.
